Fire Full
by msknowitall
Summary: HPTS- LOVE of SWEETSsideplot. This is before Lysander's first year, when he recieves his scar on his arm from his brother Lorcan.


"Lysander!" Lorcan ran down the stairs, making sure to skip over the false one, and made his way to the entry way where Lysander was looking over his trunk and his cage with his twin pygmy puffs in it. Lorcan crossed his arms over his small 7-year-old chest and glared at his big brother. Lysander smiled sweetly and melted Lorcan's mean look to one of sadness. "I want to go to."

Lysander was looking at his brother pleading. "Sorry, Lorcan, but Hogwarts can only take you if you're 11; you are only 7 ½. You can come with me when you're older."

"But I want to go now!" Lorcan screamed, he was extremely upset. "See, I can do magic too." He grabbed Lysander's new wand laying carelessly on top of the entry table and started swooping it through the air. The wand tip started to glow then without any warning blue fire spread around the room. It veered away from the wand user and directed itself toward Lysander. Lysander couldn't move his eyes were wide with fear and his ears were ringing, the fire slashed at his arm and he screamed.

Lorcan dropped the wand, the fire immediately died down. Lorcan and Lysander just looked at each other, tears forming in both of there eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lorcan started apologizing repeatedly as Luna and Scamander ran into the room, there eyes open wide with fear. Luna ran over to Lorcan and told him in her soft voice to go upstairs. Lorcan didn't really hear her, he just kept apologizing.

Finally Scamander placed a hand on Lorcan's shoulder and steered him up to his room while Luna looked over Lysander. She did a few healing charms, which she had gotten a lot better at seeing as she had too boys that were extremely adventurous. She looked at Lysander, the last thing she said before Lorcan was out of ear shot was, "You'll always have the scar though, it is a magical fire, and sadly… it won't go away."

Lorcan burst into uncontrollable tears, he broke away from his father's hand and ran back down the stairs, he jumped over the false on this time and ended up tumbling down the last two steps completely, he ran to his brother and hugged him, his tears wetting Lysander's jumper, good thing he wasn't in his school robes yet. He started apologizing again, but they didn't come out, instead all that was heard were a few hiccups. Lysander wrapped an arm around his brother, stretching his burnt one as far from him as possible. But he wouldn't talk, he didn't even cry, he didn't smile or grin, he looked at his brother hollow eyes boring into his brother. Lorcan didn't know how bad he felt yet.

Lorcan unwrapped his arms from his brother, his tears were drying up and his eyes started going hollow too. They had been the best of friends ever since Lorcan could walk. Now everything would be different. Lorcan went with his family to see off Lysander. He was still puffy eyed, but no one looked twice, they were used to seeing tear stained faces on the platform.

Lysander didn't hug Lorcan good bye, only his parents. He started toward the train, before he boarded he looked back, he didn't smile, he just looked at his brother. The he left. The smoke trailed as the train kept going. Scamander was holding Luna's hand, though Luna didn't cry, instead she looked up to her husband. "Hogwarts were some of the best years of my life, and they never really stopped."

Lorcan walked behind his parents, he dawdled a little, his parents were saying 'hi' to a few of the people they went to school with.

"Oh, hello, Harry." Lorcan looked up to see the Harry Potter that his mum had told him stories about.

"Hello, Luna, how has life treated you?" Harry smiled and beckoned what seemed to be his family. 2 kids skidded over, one with a blank expression and one with mischief flitting in their eyes. Ginny Potter walked over too. Ginny Potter, Lorcan knew more of than Harry Potter, she was a leading Holy Head Harpies Quidditch player 4 seasons in a row, and she still holds the record for most scores in one game.

There was a girl that looked just like her too, she was shorter than Lorcan and had long red hair. She had freckles and she was the one with mischief in her eyes.

"Oh and you must be Lily." Lorcan looked up at his mum, he had heard the name Lily many times in the last few years, well… since he started listening to what his mum and dad said. Lorcan was known for retreating into his own little world, not unlike his mother.

"Yep, that's me." The girl said it loud and she used her thumb to point to her own chest.

Lorcan's mum smiled. She hugged Ginny and they talked quietly about families, Lorcan's dad and Harry Potter talked work and quidditch stats, so that left Lorcan staring at the other two kids. Lily and Al, now he hadn't heard anyone say the name instead he knew it because it was in bold green letters across his forehead, then it had a smiley face.

"Any reason you have that written on your face?" Lorcan pointed to Albus' name.

"Oh, that is because-"

Albus didn't get to finish instead his sister piped up in her loud voice again. "I wrote it on there so people wouldn't call him James or Harry, they like to call him 'little Harry', I hate it, so I made sure everyone knew who he was."

Lorcan looked at the girl then off toward where the train had just disappeared. Lysander hadn't made sure people knew who he was. Lorcan looked back at the kids, one older than him, one younger than him.

Albus smiled and Lily looked at him with silent laughter ringing on her face. Lorcan smiled at them, they knew who he was.

He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.


End file.
